wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC caster DPS cloth
This is a list of all named Burning Crusade dps caster oriented cloth armor, weapons (including off hands) and accessories are listed on separate pages. Healing oriented gear, even if it would be technically better than some of the dps gear listed here, should be listed on the BC healing equipment (cloth) page instead. Head |ilevel=81|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=90|damage=35 all|source= }} |ilevel=95|damage=20 all|spellcrit=16|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=25 all|spellhit=20|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|spellcrit=37|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=43 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=43 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=46 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=46 all|source= }} |ilevel=89|damage=36 all|spellcrit=31|source= Engineering (340), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=29 all|spellcrit=25|socket1=meta|source=18 from 18 from }} |ilevel=103|damage=50 all|spellhit=12|spellcrit=15||source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=35 all|spellcrit=30|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=35 all|spellcrit=24|socket1=blue|socket2=blue|socket3=yellow|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellcrit=19|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Mechanar}} |ilevel=115|damage=33 all|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=34 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source= , Black Morass}} |ilevel=115|damage=36 all|spellhit=19|source= , Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|spellcrit=23|source= , Blood Furnace (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=40 all|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= , The Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source= , with Lower City}} |ilevel=115|damage=18 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source= , with Thrallmar , with Honor Hold}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source= , with Cenarion Expedition}} |ilevel=95|damage=36 all|source= Engineering (Goblin) (375), BoP}} |ilevel=95|damage=59 all|spellcrit=28|source= Engineering (Gnomish) (375), BoP}} |ilevel=105|damage=43 all|socket2=red|socket1=blue|source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=105|damage=46 all|spellcrit=24|spellhit=16| socket1=blue|socket3=yellow|socket2=red|source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=110|damage=34 all|spellcrit=15|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=43 all|spellcrit=32|source=Wizard of Oz event, Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=46 all|spellhit=19|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=41 all|spellcrit=27|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=39 all|spellhit=16|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=40 all|spellcrit=19|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=37 all|spellcrit=18|socket1=meta|socket2=red| source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red| source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red| source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=37 all|spellcrit=18|socket1=meta|socket2=red| source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=125|damage=68 all|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=127|damage=64 all|spellcrit=29|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= Engineering (350), BoP}} |ilevel=128|damage=53 all|spellhit=16|spellcrit=35|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellcrit=24|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellhit=24|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellcrit=31|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=56 all|spellhit=31|spellcrit=24|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=42 all|spellcrit=20|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=42 all|spellcrit=18|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=47 all|spellcrit=24|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=42 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=42 all|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=47 all|spellcrit=22|socket1=meta|socket2=red|source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellhit=13|spellcrit=29|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=63 all|spellhit=16|spellcrit=32|socket1=meta|socket2=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=151|damage=64 all|spellhit=21|spellcrit=47|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |profession=Engineering|ilevel=159|damage=81 all|spellcrit=42|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= Engineering (375), BoP}} |ilevel=164|damage=75 all|spellcrit=30|socket1=meta|socket2=blue|source= 1 from }} |} Shoulders |ilevel=90|damage=19 all|source= }} |ilevel=98|damage=20 all|spellhit=17|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=11 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=30 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=18 all|spellcrit=11|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=19 all|spellcrit=12|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=19 all|spellcrit=16|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=27 all|source= }} |ilevel=91|damage=35 all|spellcrit=9|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=40 all|spellcrit=18|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=29 all|spellhit=12|source= , Black Morass}} |ilevel=112|damage=29 all|source= , Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=20 all|spellcrit=16|source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|source= , Mana Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellcrit=24|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| source= , Magisters' Terrace}} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source= , with Honor Hold , with Thrallmar}} |ilevel=115|damage=15 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| source= , with The Sha'tar}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|spellhit=6|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source= , with Lower City}} |ilevel=105|damage=50 shadow/frost|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= Tailoring (355), BoP}} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|spellpen=23|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|spellcrit=21|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source= , Magisters' Terrace (heroic)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=120|damage=27 all|spellcrit=15|socket2=yellow|socket1=red|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=120|damage=29 all|socket2=red|socket1=blue|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=120|damage=37 all|spellhit=14|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=13|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=22 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellhit=12|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=12|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=128|damage=39 all|spellcrit=16|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=39 all|spellhit=18|spellcrit=25|source=Trash in The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=40 all|spellcrit=16|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|source=Zul'Aman timed event (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=133|damage=40 all|spellcrit=17|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=133|damage=41 all|spellcrit=17|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=133|damage=41 all|spellhit=18|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=41 all|spellhit=18|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|spellcrit=14|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,304 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=27 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| source=1,304 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|spellhit=13|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,304 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|spellcrit=14|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,304 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=141|damage=55 all|spellhit=18|spellcrit=25|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=44 all|spellhit=18|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Tailoring (375), BoP}} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,500 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=32 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| source=1,500 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|spellhit=16|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,500 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow| source=1,500 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |class=Mage|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellcrit=21|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellhit=12|spellcrit=17|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellhit=21|spellcrit=13|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=159|damage=53 all|spellcrit=20|spellhaste=30|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |ilevel=159|damage=53 all|spellcrit=26|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= 1 from }} |} Chest |ilevel=81|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=90|damage=21 all|socket1=blue|socket2=blue|socket3=yellow|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=26 all|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=21 all|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=41 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=42 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=26 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=44 all|source= Tailoring (340), BoE}} |ilevel=114|damage=46 all|source= Tailoring (345), BoE}} |ilevel=111|damage=44 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=46 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=28 all|spellcrit=23|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=42 all|spellcrit=14|source= }} |ilevel=88|damage=44 all|spellcrit=14|source= }} |ilevel=94|damage=28 all|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Underbog}} |ilevel=100|damage=28 all|spellhit=23|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=red|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=40 all|spellhit=14|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=50 all|spellhit=30|source=World drop, BoE}} |ilevel=114|damage=33 all|source= Tailoring (360), BoE}} |ilevel=114|damage=50 all|source= Tailoring (360), BoE}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|socket3=yellow|source= , with Aldor}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellcrit=17|socket2=red|socket1=blue|socket3=yellow|source= , Old Hillsbrad Foothills (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellcrit=8|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=red|source= Botanica}} |ilevel=115|socket1=blue|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|damage=30 all|spellhit=12|source= , Botanica}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|source= , with Consortium}} |ilevel=115|damage=40 all|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|spellcrit=23|source= , Mana-Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=42 all|spellhit=12|source= , Steam Vaults}} |ilevel=115|damage=54 all|source=Cache of the Legion (chest), Mechanar}} |class=Mage|ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source= , with Keepers of Time}} |ilevel=115|class=Priest|damage=27 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source= , with Cenarion Expedition}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source= , with Honor Hold , with Thrallmar}} |ilevel=95|damage=53 all|spellcrit=29|source=World Drop}} |profession=Tailoring|ilevel=105|damage=72 shadow/frost|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= Tailoring (375), BoP}} |profession=Tailoring|ilevel=105|damage=72 fire/arcane|spellcrit=28|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= Tailoring (375), BoP}} |ilevel=115|damage=32 all|spellcrit=24|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=120|damage=49 all|socket3=yellow|socket2=blue|socket1=blue|source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=120|damage=46 all|spellhit=17|socket3=red|socket1=blue|socket2=blue|source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=120|damage=42 all|spellhit=13|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=red|source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=25|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=36 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=27|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source=14,500 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=125|damage=51 all|spellcrit=36|socket1=blue|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|source= , Magisters' Terrace (heroic)}} |ilevel=128|damage=50 all|spellcrit=23|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=54 all|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=133|damage=55 all|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellhit=19|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellhit=23|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=35 all|spellcrit=30|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=35 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=44 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=35 all|spellcrit=30|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| socket3=yellow|source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=138|damage=57 all|spellhit=23|spellcrit=31|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=61 all|spellhit=29|source= from }} |ilevel=141|damage=62 all|spellcrit=50|source= from }} |ilevel=141|damage=73 all|spellcrit=28|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=39 all|spellcrit=33|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=50 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow| source=1,630 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=39 all|spellcrit=33|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| socket3=yellow|source=1,630 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |class=Mage|ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellhit=13|spellcrit=23|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=146|damage=61 all|spellhit=20|spellcrit=21|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=146|damage=63 all|spellhit=28|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=151|damage=81 all|spellhit=27|spellcrit=24|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |profession=Tailoring|ilevel=159|damage=71 all|spellcrit=40|spellhaste=40|socket1=red|socket2=red|socket3=red|source= Tailoring (375)}} |ilevel=159|damage=71 all|spellcrit=26|spellhaste=27|socket1=red|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|source= 1 from }} |} Wrist |ilevel=93|damage=19 all|source= Tailoring (310), BoE}} |ilevel=102|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=16 all|spellcrit=14|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=12 all|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=25 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=27 all|source= }} |ilevel=88|damage=18 all|source= , Blood Furnace (heroic)}} |ilevel=105|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=21 all|source= , The Shattered Halls}} |ilevel=112|damage=30 all|socket1=yellow|source= Tailoring (350), BoE}} |ilevel=112|spellcrit=26|socket1=blue|source= Tailoring (350), BoE}} |ilevel=115|damage=21 all|socket1=red|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellhit=12|source= , Hellfire Ramparts (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=30 all|source= , Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=105|damage=23 all|spellcrit=12|socket1=red|source= , BoE}} |ilevel=110|damage=25 all|source= , Shattered Halls (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=29 all|source= , Mana-Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=32 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellcrit=14|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=126|damage=25 all|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=128|damage=29 all|spellcrit=17|socket1=yellow|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=29 all|spellhaste=25|source= from }} |ilevel=128|damage=36 all|spellcrit=23|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=27 all|spellcrit=17| all|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=29 all|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=34 all|spellhaste=28| source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=141|damage=34 all|spellcrit=14|socket1=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=42 all|spellhit=19|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=154|damage=39 all|spellcrit=11|spellhaste=26|socket1=red| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=154|damage=39 all|spellhaste=20|socket1=red| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=154|damage=39 all|spellcrit=18|spellhaste=21|socket1=red| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |} Hands |ilevel=80|damage=16 all| source= }} |ilevel=90|damage=19 all|spellhit=16|source= }} |ilevel=96|damage=20 all|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=28 all|source= Tailoring (320), BoE}} |ilevel=102|damage=30 all|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=30 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=18 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=35 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=35 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=19 all|source= }} |ilevel=94|damage=25 all|spellhit=10|spellcrit=22|source=world drop (BoE)}} |ilevel=94|damage=16 all|spellhit=15|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Underbog}} |ilevel=103|damage=27 all|socket1=blue|socket2=blue|source= }} |ilevel=106|damage=26 all|spellcrit=22|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=39 shadow|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=115|damage=20 all|spellcrit=16|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Hellfire Ramparts (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|spellhit=20|source= , Shattered Halls}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellcrit=14|source= , Steam Vaults}} |ilevel=115|damage=34 all|source= , Botanica}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|spellhit=18|source= , Auchenai Crypts(heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=19 all|spellcrit=17|source= , with The Sha'tar}} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|source= , with Keepers of Time}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|source= , with Keepers of Time}} |ilevel=110|damage=34 all|spellhit=18|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|spellhit=14|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=120|damage=35 all|spellhit=17|spellcrit=19|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=120|damage=30 all|spellcrit=24|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=120|damage=35 all|spellcrit=21|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=30 all|spellhit=20|spellcrit=25|socket1=red|socket2=red|source= (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=21| source=10,500 20 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=28 all| source=10,500 20 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all| source=10,500 20 Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=32 all|spellcrit=21| source=10,500 20 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=125|damage=36 all|spellcrit=21|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=40 all|spellcrit=25|socket1=red|socket2=blue|source= from }} |class=Mage|ilevel=133|damage=41 all|spellcrit=27|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=133|damage=41 all|spellhit=18|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=133|damage=42 all|spellcrit=25|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|spellcrit=19| source=978 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=30 all| source=978 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all| source=978 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|spellcrit=19| source=978 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=138|damage=42 all|spellcrit=28| source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=46 all|spellcrit=30|socket1=yellow| source= from }} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|spellcrit=22| source=1,125 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=35 all| source=1,125 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=41 all| source=1,125 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=40 all|spellcrit=22| source=1,125 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |class=Mage|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellhit=20|spellcrit=19|socket1=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellhit=19|socket1=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=146|damage=46 all|spellhit=11|spellcrit=19|socket1=yellow|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=159|damage=53 all|spellcrit=37|socket1=red|socket2=red| source= Tailoring (365)}} |ilevel=164|damage=47 all|spellhaste=36|socket1=red|socket2=yellow| source= 1 from }} |} Waist |ilevel=87|damage=18 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=19 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=20 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=26 all|source= Tailoring (310), BoE}} |ilevel=99|damage=29 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=18 all|spellcrit=26|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=15 all|spellhit=18|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=19 all|spellcrit=28|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=21 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=35 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=18 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= }} |ilevel=81|damage=21 all|spellcrit=11|socket1=yellow|socket2=blue|source= , Blood Furnace}} |ilevel=97|damage=30 all|spellcrit=22|source= }} |ilevel=100|damage=22 all|spellcrit=23|source= from from }} |ilevel=106|damage=35 all|spellcrit=23|source=world drop, BOE}} |ilevel=109|damage=40 all|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|spellhit=17|source= , The Steamvault}} |ilevel=115|damage=34 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=28 all|spellcrit=20|source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=36 all|spellcrit=16|source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |ilevel=105|damage=50 arcane/fire|spellcrit=18|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Tailoring (355), BoE}} |ilevel=105|damage=32 all|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Tailoring (365), BoE}} |ilevel=105|damage=39 all|spellcrit=20|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Tailoring (365), BoE}} |ilevel=110|damage=34 all|spellhit=17|source= , The Arcatraz (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=28 all|spellcrit=22|source= , Auchenai Crypts (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=37 all|spellcrit=21|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=125|damage=43 all|socket1=yellow|socket2=blue|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=40 all|spellhit=17|spellcrit=33|source= from }} |ilevel=128|damage=60 fire|spellcrit=30|spellcrit=33|source=Trash in The Eye}} |ilevel=128|damage=50 all|spellhit=23|spellcrit=30|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=128|damage=50 all|spellhit=24|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=32 all|spellcrit=27|source= from from }} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=55 all|spellcrit=24|source= , Mount Hyjal (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=56 all|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=35 all|spellcrit=28|source= from from }} |ilevel=146|damage=41 all|source= from from }} |class=Mage|ilevel=154|damage=50 all|spellhit=14|spellcrit=17|spellhaste=29|socket1=yellow| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=154|damage=50 all|spellhit=14|spellhaste=29|socket1=yellow| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=154|damage=50 all|spellhit=20|spellcrit=20|spellhaste=29|socket1=yellow| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |} Legs |ilevel=81|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=41 all|source= }} |ilevel=103|damage=37 all|source= Tailoring (325), BoE}} |ilevel=105|damage=42 all|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=26 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=26 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=28 all|spellhit=15|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=30 all|spellcrit=25|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=30 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=37 all|spellcrit=14|source=World drop, BoE}} |ilevel=88|damage=27 all|spellcrit=22|source= }} |ilevel=91|damage=33 all|spellhit=18|source= , Slave Pens}} |ilevel=106|damage=30 all|source= Tailoring (340), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=29 all|socket1=yellow|source= from Halaa Quartermaster}} |ilevel=103|damage=30 all|spellcrit=25|source= , Old Hillsbrad Foothills}} |ilevel=112|damage=36 all|socket3=yellow|socket2=blue|socket1=blue|source= , Black Morass}} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellcrit=21|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Old Hillsbrad Foothills (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Botanica}} |ilevel=115|damage=33 all|spellcrit=21|source= , Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|source= , with Lower City}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|spellhit=12|source= , Sethekk Halls}} |ilevel=115|damage=42 all|spellcrit=18|source= , Sethekk Halls}} |ilevel=115|damage=33 all|spellcrit=42|source= , Shattered Halls (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=33 all|spellcrit=22|source= , with Cenarion Expedition}} |ilevel=115|damage=36 all|spellcrit=22|source= , with Lower City}} |ilevel=115|damage=39 all|spellcrit=22|source= , with Sha'tar}} |ilevel=105|damage=46 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=105|damage=46 all|spellhit=22|spellcrit=26|socket1=blue|socket3=yellow|socket2=red|source= Tailoring (375), BoE}} |ilevel=110|damage=36 all|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Shadow Labyrinth (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=36 all|spellcrit=23|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Morass (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=49 all|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source=Opera Event, Karazhan (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=120|damage=49 all|spellhit=24|socket2=yellow|socket1=red|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=120|damage=43 all|spellcrit=25|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=120|damage=49 all|spellhit=17|spellcrit=25|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=50 all|spellhit=18|spellcrit=25|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source= (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=42 all|spellcrit=28| source= Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=49 all|spellcrit=28| source= Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=49 all|spellcrit=28| source= Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=123|damage=42 all|spellcrit=28| source= Season 1 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=128|damage=54 all|spellhaste=45|source= from }} |ilevel=128|damage=54 all|socket1=blue|socket2=blue|socket3=yellow|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=133|damage=54 all|spellhit=26|spellcrit=17|socket1=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=133|damage=54 all|spellhit=25|spellcrit=18|socket1=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=133|damage=55 all|spellhit=24|spellcrit=32|socket1=yellow|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=49 all|spellcrit=29| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=51 all| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=53 all| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=136|damage=49 all|spellcrit=29| source=1,630 Season 2 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=141|damage=59 all|spellhit=18|spellcrit=34|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=60 all|spellhit=26|socket3=yellow|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=61 all|spellcrit=43|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= from }} |ilevel=141|damage=62 all|spellhit=25|socket2=yellow|socket1=blue|source= from }} |ilevel=146|damage=53 all|spellcrit=33| source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=57 all| source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=59 all| source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |ilevel=146|damage=53 all|spellcrit=33| source=1,875 Season 3 Arena Reward}} |class=Mage|ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellhit=22|spellcrit=29|socket1=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Priest|ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellcrit=28|socket1=yellow|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=146|damage=62 all|spellhit=19|spellcrit=37|socket1=yellow|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=159|damage=71 all|spellhaste=42|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source= 1 from }} |ilevel=159|damage=71 all|spellcrit=33|spellhaste=32|socket1=red|socket2=red|socket3=yellow|source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |} Feet |ilevel=87|damage=19 all|spellcrit=15| source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=21 all| source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=21 all| source= }} |ilevel=105|damage=18 all|spellcrit=27|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=33 all| source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=34 all|source= Tailoring (335), BoE}} |ilevel=108|damage=19 all|spellcrit=28|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=23 all|spellhit=16|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=26 all|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=21 all|spellcrit=19| source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=21 all|spellhit=18|source= }} |ilevel=97|damage=26 all|spellcrit=17|source= , Mana-Tombs}} |ilevel=100|damage=30 all|spellcrit=22|source=world drop}} |ilevel=109|damage=23 all|source= Tailoring (350), BoE}} |ilevel=109|damage=28 all|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=47 all|source= Engineering (365)}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= }} |class=Priest|class2=Warlock|ilevel=115|damage=37 shadow|source= , Hellfire Ramparts (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=41 all|source= , Blood Furnace (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=20 all|spellcrit=17|source= , The Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=30 all|spellhit=14|source= , Mana-Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=35 all|source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |profession=Tailoring|ilevel=105|damage=57 shadow/frost|socket1=yellow|socket2=blue|source= Tailoring (365), BoP}} |ilevel=110|damage=33 all|source= , The Botanica (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|spellcrit=19|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=34 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|spellhit=16|source=Wizard of Oz event, Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=49 all|spellcrit=24|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=50 all|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |class=Priest|class2=Warlock|ilevel=128|damage=59 shadow|spellhit=18|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=32 all|spellcrit=27|source= from from }} |ilevel=136|damage=36 all|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=47 all|spellhit=17|socket1=yellow|source= from }} |ilevel=141|damage=44 all|spellcrit=29|socket1=yellow|socket2=blue|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=56 all|spellhit=18|source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=35 all|spellcrit=28|source= from from }} |ilevel=146|damage=41 all|source= from from }} |} Category:Priests Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:World of Warcraft equipable items Category:Gear guides